Destiel Ever After
by Reaper-2.0
Summary: Castiel tries leaving and Dean finally shows how much Cas really means to him.


_**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or the Destiel paring whatsoever. Just letting you all know.**_

_**Set Post-Apocalypse, **__**extreme **__**Destiel slash. **_

Almost 2 years after the apocalypse and closing the gates of hell, the demons have begun to disappear off of the radar. Almost everything has died down, leaving the world at peace (mostly). Castiel still hangs around Dean and Sam, watching over them to make sure that they're okay, that they don't need anything. It's 2:30 in the morning, and they're staying at the Super 8 in Richfield, Utah. Sam went out to get coffee for the both of them while Dean double-checked the guns, just in case something happened. About 10 minutes after Sam left, Cas popped in. He seemed a bit flustered.

"Hey Cas. Where've you been?" Dean asked. "In heaven. Still hunting down the items that Balthazar stole and hid from us." Cas replied. They were both silent for a bit. "So. You've been on Earth for a while now, and it seems like you're spending more time here than in heaven anyway. Why not just stay here? Y'know? Get some real clothes and a place or something. Hell, come with us on hunts. Actually be there, instead of just showing up when we call. We could really use your help sometimes." Dean said. "Actually, Dean. I've been meaning to speak with you about that." The angel began fidgeting in his spot, not wanting to explain this now. "I uh... I can't stay here any longer. The angels need me in heaven now, and everything seems to be fine down here. I can't find anymore monster-related deaths all over the world," He continued. "It's time for me to go Dean. And I won't be coming back." Dean's face went from content to pure white, cheeks flushed a bright candy red. He couldn't decide if he was more angry or devastated. _His_ angel was leaving. Truly leaving this time, and he wouldn't be able to see him again.

His hands balled up into fists, knuckles turning white. He was furious, the anger boiling inside of him. He wanted to hit something, something hard. Something that would show that he could still feel pain, that this wasn't just some other horrible, horrible nightmare. "Dean..." Cas started to explain, but the sound of glass shattering cut him off. Dean had thrown his fist into the mirror of the motel bathroom, covering the floor in glass shards. He could feel his hand immediately dripping blood, it almost pouring out of his knuckles like water from a faucet. It stung, and burn. He writhed in pain, but at least he knew this was real, that he wasn't lost in his mind again. With the blood dripping, he looked back as Castiel, who seemed worried and nervous, but mostly calm. Like he always is. "Dean please. Just... Just calm down," He tried. "CALM DOWN? WHAT THE HELL CAS? HOW CAN YOU EXPECT ME TO BE CALM AFTER DROPPING A BOMBSHELL LIKE THAT ON ME?!" Dean shouted. The sound seemed to echo throughout the room, bouncing off each of the walls and hitting Cas in the face. He could just feel the anger that Dean radiated, and knew that he shouldn't have brought it up. Yet leaving without at least trying to explain himself, not saying goodbye, would have upset Dean even more. The last thing he wanted in the world was to upset Dean, but it seemed too late for that now.

Dean paced around the room, trying to blow off some steam. He didn't want to hurt Cas. He really didn't. But this... This was just so infuriating. The longer he thought about it, the angrier he got. He cared about Cas just as much as Sam. He had grown on him, and he could actually admit that he... No. He didn't love him like that. He just cared about him a lot, and the last thing he wanted was to find out that Cas wasn't going to be _his _angel anymore. He continued to pace, sneaking quick glances at the angel's face, gauging his reactions. He didn't seem all that flustered, really. Only worry covered his face, as he watched Dean walk back and forth. The faithful angel closed his eyes, trying to think of what to do next. He loved Dean, he truly did. He would give anything for him, even his own soul if it meant that Dean would live. Seeing him like this now broke his heart, and he knew he had to do something.

In a split second, Cas was gone, leaving Dean by himself with the echoing sound of wings behind. "FUCK!" He exclaimed. His heart raced, as did his mind and he began to lash out. Even with the glass in his hand, he lunged his fist into the wall. Over and over and over until his hand went completely numb and was covered in red. He could feel the broken bones, but he didn't care. The anger was too much to bear for him right now. Unclenching his fists, he kicked his duffel bag across the room, watching it slam against the wall. He felt the emotions bubbling inside of him, and he lost it. Even though he was the angriest he's ever been, he fell to his knees, and began to cry. He felt the tears sting at his eyes, trying to hold them back. "You're not going to do this. It's just a stupid angel," He thought to himself. "He's just a stupid angel that's abandoning you like everyone else does. You don't need him. You don't care about him," He thought again. He slammed his palm against the ground. "Stupid... But you love him." Again, Dean slammed his palm against the ground. He knew it was the truth, and it bothered him so much. "CAS! COME DOWN! PLEASE! Please... I just want to talk." Cas didn't show. Dean stood up, changed, cleaned and bandaged his hand, then got in bed. Cas wasn't coming back. He had to deal with it.

In the morning, Sam was gone again. Looking around the room, Dean noticed that he didn't leave a note or something to show where he was going, so he reached for his cell, flipped it open and dialed. 9:36 in the morning. Groaning, he rubbed his face. His cheeks felt stiff from the dried tears, and his hand throbbed. "Dean?" the voice on the line said. "Hey Sammy. Where are you?" "Bobby came and got me. He was in town visiting someone, and said there was a job out here. I didn't want to wake you, so I left. What happened last night? Why was your hand wrapped?" "I uh... I punched the mirror." "Well I figured that much. Why?" Dean fell silent. He didn't want to let Sam know, not yet. "Cas pissed me off. Everything's fine. Gotta go," and hung up. His hand throbbed again, yelling at him. Yawning, he stretched, then got out of bed. Looking around again, the hunter noticed the blood on the walls, and his duffel on the floor with a rock salt container and a few guns scattered around it. Lazily walking toward the mess of weapons, his hand continued to shout at him. The bandage wrap was soaked in blood, and the red liquid stained his fingers. Images of last night flashed in his mind; fragments of the mirror hitting the floor, the shouting he did at Castiel. He shook his head, removing the memories from his mind for a while.

Reaching down, the hunter picked up the bag and set it on the little kitchenette table. He filled the bag with the items that lay askew, zipped it up, and walked to the bathroom not too far from his bed. He held his right hand close to his chest while his left searched for gauze and some alcohol. The loud noise made rustling through the cabinets silenced out the sound of wings. Cas sat on Dean's bed, waiting for him to notice. Dean continued to search the cabinets, quickly finding the gauze and alcohol that the motel provided. After sitting through the searing pain of the wound cleanser, and wrapping it up again, he turned around to walk back to his bed. Seeing the angel of the Lord sitting on his bed filled him with both relief and anger. He was so pissed that he left like that, yet relieved that he came back. "Cas! What the hell man! Where'd you go? You can't just leave like that!" Dean pulled him into a tight hug, not wanting to let go of him. "I'm sorry I upset you Dean. But I had to leave while you dealt with your anger. I had to rethink my decision." "You're damn right you have to rethink that! Why did you think you could leave? We need you down here more than you're needed up there! I need you. More than anyone else..." He looked away, feeling tears sting his eyes again. Feeling a finger on his chin luring him to look forward, he turned his head to feel chapped lips pressed gently against his own. Wrapping his arms around the angel's waist, he kissed back, pulling him closer. The gentle pecks turned into passionate and lust-filled kisses, raging wars of love biting going on between the two. Cas drew little lines with his tongue from Dean's jaw to his collar bone, listening to the hunter's breath catch in his throat. Low growls erupted from the back of his throat as the angel started leaving bite marks all over Dean's neck and shoulder. He nipped at his clavicle, realizing an erection was slowly but surely growing in his pants. Listening to the Righteous man's moans and groans made him hungry for Dean. He wanted him more than anything right now, and he would do anything to have him.

Coming back from his trance that Cas put him into with the kisses and love bites, Dean noticed that he was tugging at his shirt, slowly letting it be raised over his head. Cas pushed him down onto the bed, letting the hunter lie flat as the angel worshipped his body. He felt the angel's smooth tongue lay a stripe down his chest, stopping in between his pecs. He felt a soft flick over his right nipple that sent shivers down Dean's spine, as he accidentally let out a soft moan. Cas grinned, moving to suck on the taut nipple in front of him. He bit down gently on the erect bud, twisting it between his teeth. Dean clutched the sheets on the bed, feeling his own erection growing. Cas moved on to the other nipple, licking and nibbling on it as well. He grabbed his angel and pulled him up on top of him, letting their tongues dance as he removed the trenchcoat, undid the tie, and unbuttoned the shirt that he was wearing. Their tongues lapped at each other's lips, furvidly fighting for dominance and ultimate pleasure. Dean reached down and undid the angel's belt buckle, removing it and tossing it to the floor. He undid and unzipped, trying to push down the pants. Cas stood up and removed his pants slowly, along with his boxers, strip teasing for the ridiculously sexy man lying down in front of him. After getting completely naked, he undid the button on the man's pants, pulling down both the pants and the boxers, leaving a trail of kisses down his stomach and thigh. He let the clothes fall into a messy pile on the floor, then climbed back onto the bed. He straddled Dean's waist, slowly rubbing their cocks together. The pleasure sends another shiver through Dean's spine, and he bites down on his bottom lip. The reaction on his face pushes Cas to continue grinding against Dean as he watches Dean's eyes roll into the back of his head. "You like that?" the angel said seductively. The hunter nodded, his grip on the sheets getting tighter. He climbed off of the hunter, leaving a long stripe down his chest with his tongue. Stopping at the hair's above his member, Cas breathed in the musky scent he found down there. He wanted to appreciate every last bit that this man had to offer, and so he did.

He licked the tip, watching the reactions of his lover. The image of Dean bucking his hips upward only made him want him more. He ran his tongue down the length of his shaft, watching the hunter shiver and shake at the sensation. Then he took the whole piece into his mouth, deep throating it as far he he could. Dean jolted upward, pushing it even farther into Cas' warm, moist orifice. The angel gagged, but soon got used to the rhythm, and began bobbing his head up and down in a swift, yet agonizingly slow motion. Dean reached to grab his head, to hold him still while he fucked his mouth, but the man in front of him wouldn't allow it. He immediately grabbed both of his wrists and held them down, not wanting interference as he pleasured Dean. Dean's hips began to roll, soon shaking with ecstacy. He could tell that the hunter was close to climax, but he didn't care. It only made him more rabid to want to see his lover reach cloud 9.

Not long after, Dean came, shooting his load to the back of Cas' throat. Not letting this man's sweet nectar go to waste, he consumed it all happily. He then looked at Dean with a certain light in his eye that mesmerized him, sent him reeling. The rough man pulled the angel of the Lord up to him and crushed their lips together, not wanting to waste another second of the time that they shared. Their tongues wrestled as he pushed Cas down onto the bed, reaching into the top drawer of the dresser for the lube he carries around, just in case. Finding the bottle, he popped the cap and squirted some onto his fingers, making sure they were slick. He kissed the angel again and let his cold fingers linger around the other man's entrance. The angel sucked in a large breath, unexpectant of the cold and large calloused fingers that wait outside of him, almost begging for permission. He nodded his head, and Dean slowly pushed one in, letting the other adjust to the sensation. After almost 30 seconds, he let the second one slide in. Then a third, until he could see tears rimming the angel's eyes. He gently worked them all in, and began pumping. Slow at first, then faster, until the angel was gasping for breath. He watched him squirm, getting that close to cumming before he wrapped the other hand around his the base of his shaft, squeezing just enough to make sure he doesn't release just yet. "Dean!" He called out, wanting to be relieved already. "Not yet baby. Just hold on a litte bit longer." Dean replied in a seductive tone. He continued pumping his fingers until he himself couldn't stand it any longer, and reached for the lube again. He lubed up his dick, and pushed gently against Cas' entrance, asking for permission once more. He clutched the sheets until his knuckles turned white and nodded his head again. With one hand around the angel's base, he pushed in until he filled him entirely, waiting for the pain to subside. Once Dean was certain that his angel wasn't writhing in pain, he started to roll his hips. He worked at it, picking up the pace after a few minutes. The man in front of him swung his head from side to side; not being able to release was torture for him, which made it all the better for Dean. Soon, Dean's rhythmic movements starting getting jerky, him also reaching the edge again. He wanted them to cum at the exact same time, so he went even faster, wanting to make this the best for the both of them. He moved until he could move no longer, until it began to hurt, then he let go of Cas and clutched at his thighs instead. The both let out loud howls of pure ecstacy that were followed by heavy pants. The hunter pulled out slowly, then collapsed next to the angel.

"Dean?" Cas said. "Yeah Cas?" "I'm sorry I caused you pain. I didn't mean to. I just... I don't know what I was thinking. I thought-" and he was cut off. "Don't speak. Just lay with me. Stay here with me, okay?" Dean said. "Okay Dean." A few minutes of silence passed by, and Cas spoke again. "Dean?" "Yes Cas, I'm here. What is it?" "I love you." The hunter was surprised, but overjoyed to hear that he felt that way. "I love you too Cas. Good night."

_His_ angel. And _his_ hunter.


End file.
